


Wearing the Tunic

by Octoreader



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Female Character, I don't really know what else to put here and I don't spam tags, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, New Heroin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoreader/pseuds/Octoreader
Summary: It has been five years since Link dissapeared in Hyrule castle only to fall again...this time permanently. Hyrule fears of the inevitability of Ganon. A young troubled Hylian teenager discovers the Sheikah Slate by accident and soon finds herself being called the Chosen One, a title she feels is to much for her.Will she fallow her destiny and save Hyrule or will she turn away?The tunic is a little to big but she hopes her will isn't too small.
Relationships: oc/Paya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so before we begin let me give a litte introduction. My name's Octoreader and I've been writing fanfiction for a while and have decided to take a fully stamina charged swing at a Breath of the Wild fic. It's a great game with decent lore and I really wanted to put a unique twist on the story.**

**I don't have much else to say but the fact that I appreciate all feedback. All reviews are really helpful and I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, the cover image is official art. Not mine!**

**Without further ado, our story!**

My heart was beating through my chest.

Cold sweat soaked my brow.

This was my third time and I still wasn't used to this.

To be fair, I don't think anyone would want to be in Hyrule Castle for long. Unfortunately, it's not like I had that choice. It's funny, when I was a child this place looked actually kind of beautiful. It was always alight at night with a soft purple hue. I always took a good view of it every night while I was growing in Hateno Village.

What I fool I was. This place was disgusting. There was goo everywhere, particularly down the hallway I was going through right now. Goo was plastered the walls like spider webs, some of it spilling over the floor. Cursing to myself, I shoved my body against a part of the wall that was clean and shimied myself around a giant puddle of the stuff. The hallway ended as it banged a right. Breathing deeply, I gripped my travelers sword tight and tiptoed silently, covered the corner, and listened.

Nothing but the lava-like sound of melting goo.

I suddenly sprung out of the corner sword at the ready.

Thankfully there was still nothing, unless you count goo and stinky carpet. Thank Nayru. I breathed a sigh of relief. You can never be too careful around this place. I took a look at my sword. It was chipped even though I only had to use it once. It was the cheapest I could find with the little money I had and on such short notice.

" _Please, I have no money! We just lost our jobs!"_

" _Then you'll be out on the street godamnit! Can't believe I let you two stay here!"_

I looked at my reflection, which barely showed through the dented metal. God, I looked like a wreck. My long jet black hair that everyone back at home supposedly enveyed was ragged and greasy and my eyes showed bags. I had been working non-stop ever since I got here. I camped out on a boat by the dock and everyday was the same. Get dressed, eat, psyche myself up, piss myself, psyche myself up again, and charge headfirst in this place to find something of value.

Today, I wasn't doing so well. I had a handful of rupees, some old fruit, and an old shield that I'm pretty sure no vendor would care about or buy. I kept having to go further and further into this place as I picked each section clean. I didn't dare go outside. I would get fried by one of those guardians.

" _Please don't go there Allison! Not there! You'll get killed!"_

" _We don't have any choice, you moron! It's a 4000 rupee debt!"_

" _Allison, I'm sorry, if I could just have…"_

" _Hey, I'm sorry…"_

" _No I should have…!"_

" _Hush…"_

I put my mental static out of my head for a moment and gripped my sword tighter. I wasn't even sure if I was holding it right. I took some swordplay lessons as a kid but I barely remembered everything. All I knew was swing hard and hope whatever you're trying to hit doesn't hit you first.

I walked down some dusty stone steps and saw something that immediately put my hopes up in a place like this. Just in the middle of the hall before a room, was a _massive_ wooden crate! I tiptoed over hoping not to make any noise but my heart was skipping for miles. It was so big! What could be inside? Rupees? Gold? Diamonds? Just please be something valuable enough so I can call it a day and get back to the docks. Please, please, please.

I went over to the crate. It was pretty thick. Frustrated, I tried wedging my sword in between the boards to open it like it was a crowbar. It didn't budge. I looked around, sweating. I would have to break the damn thing open. What if something heard me though? It didn't matter. This could be full of the 4000 rupees I needed for all I knew.

" _4000 rupees!"_

" _We got to pay it or they'll throw us in jail!"_

" _Then we can book it!"_

" _Where? He'll put a bounty on our heads. What do you suppose? Living out in the wilderness with all the monsters?"_

Impulsively, I slammed the crate with my sword making a loud crack as I took a notch in the wood. I looked around and listened. Nothing.

I took another swing. Then another and another and another until the crate was barely holding itself to together. To took one last final stroke with both arms and smashed it into smithereens, spilling the contents on the floor.

I immediately was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of overripe apples. A dozen or so apples laid on the floor. No! There had to be something more! I rifled through them but there was nothing! This was awful. I was going to be in here all day! I found myself holding back tears. I just wanted to go back to Hatano Village. I wanted to be home.

I wasn't even sure if I was going to have a home anymore.

I lived with my sister under rent in Hatano Village. We both lost our jobs of cleaning the houses there and we stupidly tried to gamble for next month's rent. We lost and my sister impulsively did double or nothing, which turned into triple or nothing. We lost it all. Before we knew it, we had a debt of three thousand rupees plus one thousand for rent.

I was such a fool, what am I even doing here?

I slammed my hand against the wall in frustration only to nearly hit a nearby patch of that disgusting goo and bruise my knuckle on the wall.

"Damnit!" I screamed, "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

I stomped on the stupid apples. One by one. Stupid apples. Stupid castle. Stupid me for going here in the first place.

_Scraw?_

The sound echoed across the hallway to my left and to my horror a Lizaflo rounded the corner. I was too loud. Almost in slow motion the Lizaflo turned to face me.

_Sccccrrrawwww!_

It came charging down the hallway at shocking speed. I screamed. I was terrified. It was an ugly black like the goo around it. It's purple tongue lolled out like a lunatic as it rushed down the hallway. I could see it was holding a spear with a wicked razed edge. At this speed, he could easily skewer me. Running would be fruitless. It would be on top of me in seconds. I drew my sword and charged down the hall. What was I doing?

What happened next happened very fast.

Suddenly, the Lizaflo broke its charge and leaped like a frog almost five feet up in the air, spear pointing downward. I stopped my run at the last second, nearly slipping on the carpet, before the monster came down and narrowly missed my leg. Seeing my chance, I swung my sword as hard as I could and connected with the Lizaflo's head.

Instead of dying instantly like any normal creature, it simply fell back screaming, dropping it's spear. Adrenaline rushing through me, I practically almost feel over the thing slamming my sword as hard as I could into it's stomach. I was no fool. The cursed thing would get back up. The only other Lizaflo I had to fight here took at least a dozen direct hits with my sword before disappearing in black smoke. Running away would be foolish. They were just too fast.

I slammed it in the gut again and again, keeping it pinned under constant assaults. The Lizaflo shrieked and writhed around the corridor like a snake, furiously trying to get up so it could grab its spear and rip me apart. After what I could only assume would be multiple lethal blows, it finally expired in a cloud of purple smoke, startling me. I dropped my sword and collapsed breathing heavily.

I felt my face and suddenly realized I was crying for what I assumed was the entire fight.

That was too close. If that Lizaflo hadn't dropped it's weapon, just one jab and I would be out bleeding all over the floor.

You're alive Allison. You're okay. It was close but you're okay.

I wanted to cut my expedition short, go back to my camp by the docks. Sure, I was short but I could always go tomorrow…

I shook my head. Tomorrow wouldn't change anything. I wasn't on schedule either. I just needed to find a few valuables and then I could go back.

I grabbed my sword, picked up my stuff and kept walking. I couldn't help but realize I was shaking a lot. My knees felt wobbly and my sword was threatening to leap out of my hand.

God, I'm more scared than I thought.

Cursing to myself, I tried pulling myself together but my body couldn't stay still. I was beginning to panic. The purple sparks that were always prevalent in the hallways felt like bees buzzing around me. The walls felt like they were going to close in and the malice dotting the hall bubbled menacingly.

Okay, no way I could continue like this. Any remote sense of comfort I had was gone. I could feel my breath go in and out. I was beginning to panic. I needed to rest up a day and calm down.

There was a room up ahead.

_One more room._ I convinced myself. _One more room and you can leave._

I practically ran across the hall after I made myself a compromise. I wanted to get out of here. I peared in, sword in hand, but saw nothing. Of course there wouldn't be! Any fight that went down would have attracted any monsters residing here. I really wasn't thinking straight.

This looked to be a simple bedroom. Probably for someone of status but the bed was rotting here and smelled like dung. What really caught my eye was the state of the furniture. It looked like there was a fight or something in here. Tables were turned over, pots were shattered, and what I could only assume was a massive bookshelf was in pieces in the corner of the room.

There was nothing here. Yet another destroyed room with nothing. This place was_!

I stopped my train of thought and saw something bright and...clean? It looked like some blue silk, just barely poking out of the book shelf. Whatever it was, it looked valuable. I started rummaging through rotten books and wood to unveil whatever it was only to scream for what I could assume was the millionth time today.

Great Hylia, it was a skeleton!

I had uncovered an entire skull and torso buried under the wood. It's arms looked like they were broken and it's skull looked shattered. This poor fellow looked like he got crushed under this thing, like someone threw the bookshelf across the room right at him.

It didn't matter though because I was more focused on what it was wearing.

An entire blue silk tunic! It was in such good condition compared to the state of the sap who got crushed here. Despite being here for who knows how long, this thing looked brand new, as if someone dusted it off just for me. It was blue too, which meant royalty. This was a remarkably preserved piece of royal clothing! I couldn't believe my luck!

I put it on my turso. It felt lovely although a bit bulky. It seemed to be more designed toward a male's pysigue.

Grimacing at how I had to touch a dead person, I dragged the entire body out. I was too excited to be grossed out.

The person had some tattered pants and boots, nothing of value there but he did have a backpack. Grabbing it, I opened it up. Rupees! Not the cheap stuff either, these weren't green ones but blue, red, and even a few silver. I nearly threw up at the same time to find rotten food stuffed in this person's pack. Thinking better of touching it, I dumped the pack out and sorted the rupees from food with a board from the shelf. I counted about eight hundred rupees total.

This was amazing! I still had a long way to go but I estimated I had at least two hundred rupees worth of stuff at camp. I was a quarter there!

I checked the skeleton again and noticed something really odd on its hip.

It was a stone tablet with really odd engravings and a big blue eye on it. Looked interesting enough.

I seized it and realized the other side was smooth with black glass on the front.

What was this thing?

I peered hard into the glass and as if one cue a large glowing eye appeared. Squealing I dropped it but it didn't crack or even chip.

**Sheikah slate activated.**

It talks? This must be sheikah technology! We weren't supposed to have stuff like this anymore. Who was this person lying under the book shelf? How did he have so much money on him and sheikah equipment?. This thing looked like it was worth five hundred, no, even that was too small, one thousand rupees at least.

The screen now displayed what looked like a...map? It looked incomplete though. Some sort of navi_?

_Get away from that!_

A femenine voice interrupted me. Practically, shaking my skull at its volume. I jumped, drew my sword and looked around for whoever yelled at me but strangely there was no one.

_You heard me, drop it! Leave him alone!_

It was like the voice was in my very head. Was I going mad? Was this weird tablet doing something with my mind? I did the next best thing I could think of in a place like this.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, drawing my sword and looking around for whoever was doing this.

_You don't have a right to take that! It's not yours!_

"Listen," I said with all the toughness I could muster, "I don't know who you are but I'm taking this tablet. I found it and whoever owns it has probably been dead for a while so it's mine!"

I started to get angry. How dare this person suggest I couldn't take this. After all I went through to get in here! It was my sisters and my last hope! I nearly got killed just a few minutes ago!

"I need this thing way more than you could ever imagine," I growled with my voice dripping with venom, "and if you try to stop me I'll kill you!"

I was shocked at my own words. Going into Hyrule Castle everyday had taken its toll. I had been through so much and I wasn't going to take cuckoo poop from anybody who said I can't take what could be the key to getting my life back,even if they were invisible.

_How could such an ignorant person stumble upon him! What a fool! What a thief! Stealing from a hero's grave!_

"Listen, who are you?!" I yelled, "Are you invisible? Are you a spirit?"

_Sccraaawwww!_

Oh no.

Looking down the hallway was yet another Lizaflo, already homing in on my location. Of course my arguing with this invisible person would have attracted it.

I couldn't take another! This was awful. I had just found so much stuff! Why did it have to end now!? I was shaking all over and felt tears run down my cheeks. I was a nervous wreck. I wouldn't be able to take this thing. I was toast. I imagined myself dead here. Lying on the ground, right in front of a mountain of treasure, unspent. It wasn't fair!

I suddenly felt my grip on my sword tighten.

No it wasn't fair. I was sad but I also felt angry. I hated this place, hated Ganon, and hated these Lizaflos. Luckily, I had a sword and a lizaflo happened to be right here.

If I'm going down, it won't be without a fight.

I screamed and charged at it as it ran into the room, swinging wildly and missed. The Lizaflo retaliated and thrust it's spear at me. I splayed myself out of the way and actually felt my shirt rip as the spear just barely missed.

I swung another desperate strike and missed. This wasn't going well. I could not last much longer in a one on one fight without some sort of advantage. I could hit him fifty million times over and it would probably still get up. I, on the other hand, would just crumple and die with one good blow.

The Liaflo stabbed again as I just narrowly got out of the way again.

Then something strange occurred.

I heard something similar to a gust of wind and everything was different.

The Lizaflow slowed into a crawl. It's tongue lawled in slow motion as it's hand moved like molasses. The sounds of Ganon's castle stopped and all that was replaced was a vacuum of air.

What was going on?

Where was I?

Suddenly, the Lizaflo's spear started to speed up, snapping me out of it. I could only think of one thing...

Hit him!

I slashed furiously at it's still sluggish form but whatever was happening wasn't going to keep doing so for long. Hit after hit after hit. The Lizaflo screamed in slow motion, unable to react and suddenly everything rushed back. The Lizaflo was thrown to the wall as if I hit him with a great wind. With one last gurgle, it disappeared into purple smoke, dead.

What just happened?

Did I do that? Was it the tablet? The voice? The tunic?

Did I stop time?

I laughed. A mad sort of laughter. I just encountered so many weird things and I nearly died so much today I just decided to laugh. It was the only way I could process it.

Suddenly, I winced and felt a small pain as if I were pricked.

I looked over to where the Lizaflo ripped my clothing and felt something warm and sticky.

I was bleeding. A lot.

That spear didn't knick me, it ripped right through my side. I just didn't feel it.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

I ran around the room stumbling over things in a panic. I was wounded. I was bleeding. I actually was hit with one of those awful spears. I felt light headed.

In my panic, I tripped over a piece of wood right beside that weird slate. I tried picking myself up but couldn't. My vision was getting foggy. Oh no, I got hurt bad. I'm dead. I'm actually going to die here.

_Are you all right?_

It was that voice. It sounded...concerned?

"No." I feebly squealed in a pathetic request like a child, "Please...am I hurt bad?"

I didn't want to look.

_It looks quite serious._

"No!" I slammed my fist weakly on the ground, "No! No! No! I failed! I failed her, I'm done!"

My sister is done for. I'm done for.

_The way you defeated the monster. Only he could do that. Only he had that power._

"What are...you talking about…?" I gasped.

_No it cannot be a coincidence. Listen to me carefully._

The voice had a commanding tone. It dripped of authority.

_Open the Sheikah Slate and touch the Taloh Naeg shrine. It should appear to be a blue glowing spot._

I didn't understand. I grimaced and grabbed the tablet. Opened up the map and tapped on random markers until the Taloh Naeg Shrine showed up. I had two options, "Travel" and "Cancel"

I couldn't believe this. It was responding to my touch.

_Travel to it. You may find help there._

"I…" I said weakly, "...don't understand."

There was no response this time. The edges of my vision were so blurry I was having a hard time reading the text.

I hit travel.

It felt as if I was leaving my body. I saw my hands turn bright blue and felt myself floating, being lifted in the air, right through the ceiling and then I felt and saw nothing.

Just before passing out, I felt wind against my face and some sort of stone beneath me. The foul smell of malice was gone.

In the distance, I thought I heard the faint sound of flutes.

**First chapter down! I'm generally more chatty after posting a chapter but I think I'll just let the story progress.**


	2. The Chosen One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wakes up...but things get more confusing.

I felt...warm.

So comfortable.

I felt sheets, it has been forever since I had slept in a decent bed. I didn't want to le_!

Wait a minute, sheets? BED?!

I woke up with a start and sat up.

I was in some sort of bedroom. There were a few desks but it was pretty dark. Was it the evening? I couldn't tell, it was so dimly lit. A fair amount of books, a desk or two. I've never seen any rooms like this designed in Hateno Village. The whole thing was dimly lit like it was sunset. With so many books, how did one read in here? It was so dark.

I looked down at my torso and realized I was in my undershirt and someone had bandaged up the right side of my torso where I had been stabbed. I gave it a poke and winced. It still hurt. The bed was really nice though. Thick comfortable covers and the perfect size. Maybe I had been so used to camping out in a sleeping bag that I forgot what a good bed feels like.

What happened yesterday? Was it even yesterday? How long was I out for? I looked at the desk besides my bed and noticed some empty glass bottles with some sort of pinkish residue on them. I recognized it to be fairy tonic. I remember them being used in Hateno Village occasionally when someone got hurt real bad. Judging by the amount of empty bottles on my bedside, someone burned through a lot of them, meaning I probably was hurt even worse then I thought.

I contemplated what had occurred yesterday. Did I stop time when fighting the Lizaflo? What was that voice and what was up with that odd sheikah artifact?

Oh no, where was it?

I looked around the room and noticed no signs of my tunic, tablet, or any of my valuables or gemstones.

Oh God, all of my rupees and my stuff were back at the castle! I had lost all of them! This was bad. I began to panic. What would I do now? Everything was at Hyrule Castle.

Then I remembered that I had the tunic and the tablet on me last I remembered. I at least had those. Surely, whoever saved me wouldn't steal them. Plus, if I was able to travel to wherever this was, I surely would be able to travel back, right?

Speaking of, who actually saved me? Only one way to find out. I rolled over to the side of my bed to get out only to find to my horror a girl sleeping right next to it, silent as a mouse. I nearly screamed but it came out as more of a squeak as I stopped myself.

She had bushy silver hair knitted in a bun on the top and had red eye painted on her forehead. She was sleeping so quietly, not even snoring. She must be a Sheikah. I saw a few sheikah that occasionally came to Hateno and the silver hair was definitely a give away. She must have been the one who patched me up.

I gently prodded her with my arm so she could come to. Her eyes slowly opened and then she looked at me.

And then she screamed.

HYAAAAAAA!

I lurched back at the sudden noise, which immediately hurt at the sudden movement of my wounded chest. She relectively rolled away from me with only the dexterity that a shekah could manage and ran down the stairway still screaming.

What the hell? Why would she be scared of me? She literally was at my bedside the entire night, this made no sense. I then heard rapid chatter downstairs from what I could only assume was the girl and some other voice that sounded elderly.

"Grandma! She's awake! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Calm down. She's just a girl."

I got up and slowly went downstairs. Walking was manageable but my chest hurt a bit with each step. I imagine it would heal completely soon. I'm no healer but this seemed to be a pretty good job. It was a pretty short flight that came down into another dimly lit room. In the center of the room had to be the smallest elderly woman I ever saw, sitting on a stack of carpets like some sort of monk. The girl who I had previously startled was on the other side of the room as far away from me as possible.

What really caught my eye was an odd glowing metal ball. It looked like Sheikah technology. Thankfully, next to it was my tunic and tablet. Good. I wondered just how valuable a teleporting tablet is. Maybe I didn't need to go back to Hyrule Castle at all. Such a thing was priceless! I could have rupees to spare. My sister and I could be rich for all I knew.

As I was lost in thought, both women stared at me silently. The old one particularly off guard. Her eyes stared down with an impenetrable yet reserved force. She seemed tired but her eyes seemed like they could unfold my very soul if they had the will. Her stare was blank.

"Uh…" I stuttered, "I...I don't remember much of what happened but thank you for saving me. Uhm, it means a lot."

My words hung in the air for at least a dozen or so seconds. Both simply stared at me. I sensed...hostility? The old woman's gaze looked accusing as if I did something wrong.

She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

She gestured toward the tunic and the tablet.

Why was she so interested in them?

"Well," I smiled trying to be polite but I could definitely feel tension in the air, "I actually found these in Hyrule Castle."

Immediately, I heard the girl on the other side of the room gasp as if a great tragedy occurred and the old woman raised an eyebrow, which confused me.

"What were you doing there?" demanded the old woman.

"I-I…" I stuttered, "I was trying to find treasure. I'm actually in a lot of debt so it seemed like a logical solution and…"

"You teleported here, is that correct?" asked the old woman.

I suddenly became very worried. Did they see me do it or did they know how this device works? What if this was some sort of ancient device the sheikah wanted? What if they would try to take it?

"I did," I said, "At least I think I did."

The old lady's eyes narrowed.

"Listen," I said, still trying to be as polite as possible. "I'm not really comfortable being asked all these questions. This stuff is mine so I don't understand the need…"

"It is not yours!" shouted the old woman scaring both me and her companion. She gave me a stare that could only be hatred.

The old woman sighed.

"Did you steal this?" she asked.

I immediately became angry. The voice seemed to think I was stealing as well. I was getting sick of the suggestion.

"I found it on a skeleton." I said with a little more hostility than needed, "It was crushed under a bookshelf."

The older woman seemed really upset after I said this. For a split second, I thought I saw a tear come to her eye but she quickly composed herself. I heard the girl in the corner scream.

"I apologize for my previous outburst." she said, sounding rather tired, "I thought you may have killed him."

Killed him? I may be in debt but I'm not that desperate. Again with the "him", just like the voice. Who was "he"? He definitely wasn't normal, that was for sure. His clothing, money, and this tablet were anything but normal

"The skeleton? No, I would never kill anyone." I replied, "Who is this person?"

The old woman sighed, "He was the Hero of Hyrule," she lamented sadly, "He was the Chosen One, destined to fight and kill Calamity Ganon but he disappeared five years ago. We assumed he was dead and you confirmed it."

"Wait," I asked, "Are you saying this skeleton was strong enough to kill Calamity Ganon?"

"Yes," she replied, "He also was supposed to calm the four Divine Beasts to help him."

How could a person be that powerful? Maybe it had something to do with the tablet. Either way, if the tablet was this strong then I definitely hit the motherload. I heard of Sheikah who tinkered with Sheikah technology above Hateno village. Maybe she could purchase it.

"Well," I said, "I'm sorry to hear that and I thank you for saving me but I need to head on back to Hateno village. Can this tablet get me there?"

The old lady made a sound that seemed somewhere between a choke and a stutter.

"I'm afraid there are still things to discuss." she said seriously.

"What would those be?" I asked.

Here it comes. She was going to try to take away the tablet and the tunic. I braced for an argument.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

Relieved at such an easy question, I answered immediately.

"I told you already," I responded, "I used the tablet to teleport but I don't remember much else."

The old lady's eyes narrowed.

"Please take the Sheikah Slate and turn it on." she instructed.

"So it's called a...Sheikah Slate," I said tasting the word, "All right."

I was getting suspicious. Wasn't it obvious that I was able to teleport here? Wasn't this what this "Sheikah Slate" was supposed to do? What was so crucial about turning it on?

I walked over to where my stuff was near the ball, took the Sheikah Slate and it responded immediately to my touch, opening up the map again.

I looked over to the old lady, confused as to why turning it on was such a big deal, only to find she had completely lost her composure. Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide. The girl in the corner gasped.

"Uhhh," I said, "Is everything all right?"

"You are the Chosen One!" the old lady nearly shouted at me with all the energy she could muster.

What? This was getting weirder and weirder. The Chosen One, that person was dead, right? I was sick of not getting answers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little annoyed, "I thought you said he was dead?"

"Only he could use the slate," grinned the old woman, her voice rising in anticipation, "This must be part of Hylia's plan. You are the new Chosen One!"

She said it in such a grandiose way as if she were promoting a knight. I couldn't help but snicker. I knew Sheikah were generally pretty religious but actually seeing it was pretty funny.

"I'm sorry," I said between giggles, "but...I don't really believe in all this Hylia stuff. There's now way I'm the Chosen One, it's not like I can…"

I stopped myself mid-sentence as I remembered Hyrule Castle. I remembered how time slowed to a crawl when I faught. That wasn't normal. Was that the slate or me?

"No," the old lady grinned realizing that I was doubting myself, "It is no coincidence. Give me the slate."

I immediately became suspicious, "What do you want with it?"

"If it is truly a coincidence then I should be able to access it as well." she explained.

"Sure," I said confidently although internally I wasn't so sure of myself, "Go ahead."

I handed the lady the Sheikah Slate and she held it. It was still on and would not turn off.

"See," I smiled relieved, "It's fine. This is just a bunch of relig_!"

The Sheikah Slate turned went black in the lady's hands.

"What did you do to it?" I demanded.

"Child," she replied still smiling, enjoying my confusion, "I have done nothing."

"What are you talking about?" I responded, "Turn it on!"

"I cannot," she smiled.

"Let me see that!" I said, grabbing the Sheikah Slate which turned on before I even had fully grasped it.

I looked at the old lady who only smiled again in return.

"Is this some kind of joke because it isn't funny!" I yelled.

"No," said the old woman, turning from smiling to that blank serious stare, "You are the Chosen One. You shall defeat Calamity Ganon and bring peace to Hyrule!"

This was silly, absolutely ludicrous. There was no Chosen One and if there was than I definitely wasn't that person. I was getting angry but that begged the question: why was I angry? If this was so untrue then why was I getting in such a fuss about this?

"It must be a coincidence!" I said running over to the other girl in the room who immediately became startled, "You, you use this!"

"I-I d-don't know how." she stammered.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

The old woman remained silent after I practically shoved the Sheikah Slate in the girl's shaking hands. Sure enough, half a minute later, it turned off and when I grabbed it, it instantly turned on.

"Damnit!" I cursed.

"You are the Chosen One," the old woman repeated, "Like it or not, Hylia brought you here for a reason."

No way. This was not true. I don't care if I managed to slow down time or use some sort of artifact. It didn't matter. I wasn't strong! I couldn't defeat something like Ganon! I barely survived an encounter with a Lizaflo for Hylia's sake.

"Okay…" I said, "Enough with this. Now!"

The old woman sighed as if tired, "You cannot change destiny."

"Well I'm leaving!" I yelled, "and I'm taking that slate with me!"

The old woman was surprisingly calm at that statement. Weird. I was expecting her to freak out that her Messiah was walking out on her but no, she simply stared blankly. The girl on the other side of the room remained utterly silent but was obviously panicked at the suggestion. Than a single word came from her cracked lips,

"Why?"

What a stupid question.

"Why?" I growled, "I'll tell you why. I'm not interested in fighting a giant monster that nearly destroyed the world a century ago! I'm sorry lady, but I got a debt to pay and this slate's going to give me a lot of rupees. This isn't my job nor my concern."

"Debt?" asked the lady. She was prying in a calculated fashion, as if she were dissecting a bug.

"Yes, I'm in debt." I replied, "That's how I found this thing. I was looting Hyrule Castle."

"How much?"

I swallowed hard before stating, "Four thousand rupees."

"Who are you hoping will buy such an object? It only works for you."

"There's a lady in Hateno Village that works on Sheikah Tech," I said confidently, "I'm sure she would be very interested."

"I wouldn't think so." replied the old lady.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Her name is Purah and she is my sister." said the old woman aloud before shaking her head, "She also knows of the Chosen One. She will not buy such an object from you."

"You're lying!" I said accusingly, "Her name is Minet!"

"I am not the liar," responded the old woman, "But what you just said was not true."

I immediately was caught off guard. I didn't know that mechanic's name but I thought that maybe lying would take her off guard. It didn't. What awful luck! Did they really know each other?

I was at loss for words and the old lady capitalized on it.

"Hyrule Castle is dangerous and you are not ready," she said calmly, "If you continue looting there you will surely be killed and you will likely not find enough valuables before that happens."

The old lady looked at me more deeply before continuing.

"You are not yet strong enough to face Ganon now. Even with training you will not be strong enough." she said, "I can tell you struggled."

She was right. I looked like crap. My long black hair was smeared with dirt, the trousers I had were ragged, and I smelled awful. I always was a bit spindly, but I noticed I was pretty lean at the moment. Eating just apples for rations had taken its toll.

"However, we can pay off your debt..."

No way she had that many rupees lying around. My debt amounted to a small fortune.

"You're serious…?" I asked carefully.

"Yes," said the Old Women, "If you follow my instructions."

"Sorry," I said shaking my head after briefly weighing the offer in my mind, "but looting Hyrule Castle sounds better than fighting malice incarnate. I'll take my chances."

"You do not understand," she said, "You are not strong enough. You must calm the Divine Beasts first."

The Divine Beasts?! I've heard stories about those when I was little. Giant beasts that roamed the land causing havoc but always staying in one place. They used to use them to stop us from roaming at night for too long. No way I was fighting those! That was insane!

"No way!" I exploded, "No way! This is all religious boblokin dung!"

I practically was spewing spit in front of the old woman's face. I found myself panicking, getting out of control. The old lady was surprisingly calm about my outburst, as if it were nothing.

"You must do this or Calamity Ganon will destroy Hyrule." shrugged the old lady.

"This conversation is over!" I yelled, "I'm leaving! Find some other random stranger to make your "Chosen One"

The lady was silent. The girl reached out as if to say something but all that came out was a surprised cry.

I took the tunic and slung it over my shoulder, opened the door, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaahhhhhh, emotional chapter here. Allison doesn't take crap from anyone. Unlike Link, she certainly isn't confident fighting monsters or risking her life, especially if nothing is in it for her. I hope I will continue to make Allison more interesting as a protagonist. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
